bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play
BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play is the third Bionicle Legends book and came out 2006. Story Resting from his work, Axonn recalls how Brutaka lost his faith in Mata Nui and turned toward his own selfish goals. As he notes how close Brutaka is to betraying him, he is unaware that Brutaka already has. Brutaka was at that moment looking over the Matoran he had just defeated, having already hidden the Toa Nuva away somewhere nobody would ever find them. Dalu and Garan were both missing: one had escaped, the other was awaiting interrogation. He disturbs himself by saving the Matoran from a Doom Viper, troubled at his persistence to defend those in peril. In the meantime Garan is being questioned in the Chamber of Truth. When he refuses to answer he is seemingly doomed to be thrown into lava. As he slides down, the other four Matoran that Brutaka saved burst in and rescue him from his peril, then escaping after knocking Vezok unconscious. In the Piraka Stronghold, Hakann awakens and unites with Avak, Reidak, and Thok. The new Toa Inika rise from their canisters and discuss their next move. They discover that their faces glow too brightly to be seen and that their masks are organic... and possibly alive. The masks are able to help them learn their mask powers sooner, although they have yet to master them. They continue experimenting with their masks until Matoro reports he has seen a Matoran while astrally projected. Nuparu investigates and instead finds Vezok. They cross a gorge and then find Vezok waiting for them. He strikes with his Zamor Launcher but quickly learns it has no effect on the Inika. They fight and he is eventually captured. They get him to lead them to the Toa Nuva but he escapes using their own powers against them. Garan arrives and explains the events of Voya Nui so far to the Inika. They arrive at the Matoran's base of operations, and are relieved to find Dalu among them. Velika gives them new Zamor launchers with energized Protodermis in it. The Inika split up. Two use the Zamor spheres to free several Matoran working nearby and add them to their ranks. Others go to meet Axonn, who has been badly injured by Brutaka. The final two go to the Piraka Stronghold to find the Toa Nuva. They encounter Nektann but manage to get inside. They find a room with several strange training devices and the Nuva's masks on the wall. They move on and find Brutaka and the six Piraka. They get ready for battle, as the other four Matoran and Toa burst in to join the fight. They are almost completely defeated when Hakann reveals what he has been plotting with Avak, Thok, and Reidak. He has a Zamor sphere that contains Vezok's power to absorb another creature's ability. He shoots it at Brutaka, but at the last second Thok manages to collide with Hakann, splitting Brutaka's immense power between the two. Hakann uses a mind blast to knock out all the rest of the Piraka, Inika, and Matoran then he and Thok leave. After walking through the forest Hakann and Thok begin to fight, determined to be the only supreme being on the island. Hakann uses his heat vision to cause a gas chamber far below to explode, sending them both reeling. The Inika arrive, ready to fight the super-powered duo. The Piraka arrive soon after, with a Zamor sphere that will reverse what Thok and Hakann did. They fight and eventually succeed in returning Brutaka's power. Axonn and Brutaka both begin to fight, while the Inika go after the Piraka, who have all fled into the tunnel leading to the Mask of Life, uncovered by the explosion Hakann created. Down below, Vezon and Fenrakk rise from the lava, waiting for their old friends to come meet their doom. Characters *Toa Inika **Jaller **Hahli **Nuparu **Hewkii **Kongu **Matoro *Piraka **Zaktan **Hakann **Vezok **Avak **Reidak **Thok *Voya Nui Resistance Team **Balta **Dalu **Garan **Velika **Piruk **Kazi *Axonn *Brutaka *Vezon and Fenrakk Trivia The different pose for Toa Inika Nuparu on the book cover of the U.K. edition is currently unknown.